American Satan 2
by AishaBlackTennyson
Summary: Gretchen and Johnny Faust daughter, Mariah Faust has decided to follow in her father's footsteps in order to make it big in Hollywood, along with this adventure is Ben and Gwen Tennyson, Kevin Levin, Julie Yamamoto and Albedo Galvan including her number one fans and supporters Cash and JT.
1. A New Generation

**_Johnny and Gretchen Faust daughter, Mariah is following her fathers footsteps in order to make it big in Hollywood._**

In the kitchen, Gretchen was cooking breakfast for her 18 year old daughter Mariah. Mariah Faust wasn't your average girl. She was your average dreamer. She dreamt of having her own band and making it big just like her father, who is serving time in prison for murder. Gretchen wants Mariah to finish school.

While eating breakfast, her phone rang; it was her one fans and supporters; Cash and JT who love her singing and performance on stage since posting them on her social media. As she finishes eating, she put her phone against a glass of orange juice and answered, on FaceTime.

"Hey guys." Mariah said.

"Hi Mariah!" JT and Cash said, waving at her.

"Hello Mrs. Faust." They said.

"Morning boys." Mariah's mother said.

"I was wondering if you liked my recent song I sent you guys last night." She said as she munched on her eggs.

"We love it! The way you sing and show so much compassion in your voice." They said cheerfully.

"Awww thanks guys. I appreciate your commitments of being my fans in Bellwood." Mariah said.

"I'm still waiting for to go to Bellwood to meet you guys and Hollywood first so I can get some fans there."

"We're with you 100 percent." Cash said.

"We'll spread the word that you'll be coming so don't worry's." JT said.

"Thanks again guys and another thing, I'll be sending you another song from one of my dads, hope you enjoy it."

Mariah said with a wink, making the fans blush.

"Where are you boys anyway?" Gretchen said.

"We're at a local smoothie place called Mr. Smoothies. Really good smoothies. You'll like it." JT added.

"Can't wait, I'll talk to guys later ok?" Mariah said with a wink.

"Sure!" JT and Cash said.

"Bye." She blew them a kiss and ended the called.

Mariah then picked up her plate and placed them into sink.

"Are you sure you wanna do this baby?" Her mother said.

"Yes, absolutely. I'm not gonna follow into dads footsteps." She looked at a photo frame of her mother, her father and herself as a newborn baby. With her father still in prison, Gretchen found it hard to be a single mother, but with support with Mariah's grandmother, it made it less hard for Gretchen.

As Mariah finished cleaning the dishes, she made sure she had everything needed for school since her mother just wants to get her high school diploma instead. She wore a loose black crop tank top, little revealing her belly with black skinny jeans and all black combat boots. Around her waist was a red flannel. On her shoulder is her book bag, swaying back and forth with her wavey black locks of her hair, inherited by her father. She kissed mom goodbye and to school.

 **What do you guys think?! If you guys haven't seen American Satan, it's badass. I recommend you guys watching it. I'm still making my other stories on my FanFiction if you remember.**

 **Honestly, gimme a review and rate**

 **Please and Thank you!**

 **-AishaComa ;3**


	2. From Fame to Shame

**JT and Cash are listening to Mariah's latest song that was her fathers. Meanwhile, Mariah can't seem to let go of her angry.**

In Bellwood, JT and Cash are at the local Mr. Smoothie, listening to Mariah's song, and it went something like this. In the video, Mariah was in a small booth with her headphones, and a microphone in front of her. She wearing a white crop top, showing her pierce navel and black skinny jeans, revealing her figure. Her black hair that went down pass her hips was curled.

 _Let him burn - what he did_

 _Let him burn - what he said_

 _Let him burn - Hail Mary_

 _Let him burn - he's better off dead_

 _No I can't change_

 _Can't change my ways_

 _No I can't be_

 _Your enemy_

 _This congregation of confrontation_

 _Surroundings don't define you_

 _Upon the fire, it's burning higher_

 _Only actions can speak the truth_

A pause occured as the raven took a breath and continued sing with the microphone close to her lips.

 _Do you question your devotion?_

 _Are you trapped in your emotions?_

 _Is there a way out to see what's really right in front of me?_

 _Should I let him learn?_

 _Let him burn? Let him burn!_

 _No I can't change_

 _Can't change my ways_

 _No I can't be_

 _Your enemy_

 _This congregation of confrontation_

 _Surroundings don't define you_

 _Upon the fire, it's burning higher_

 _Only actions can speak the truth_

 _I choose my fate_

 _It's never too late_

 _Looking through the gates_

 _The devil awaits_

 _I choose my fate_

 _It's never too late_

 _Looking through the gates_

 _The devil awaits_

 _This congregation of confrontation_

 _Surroundings don't define you_

 _Upon the fire, it's burning higher_

 _Only actions can speak the truth_

 _This congregation of confrontation_

 _Surroundings don't define you_

 _Upon the fire, it's burning higher_

 _Only actions can speak the truth_

The music finished and Mariah smiled at the camera and blew kisses and stopped recording. Making Cash and JT blushed and surprised that this was her fathers songs.

"What in the world are you dweebs watching?" A male raven came from behind them, slipping on his smoothie. He wore a black shirt with his grey undershirt with dark denim jeans and black combat shoes.

"We're watching our idol sing one of her fathers and lets say she sing amazing." JT comment.

"Idol? Who is that?" The raven said.

"Her name is Mariah Faust. Future singer and total hottie." Cash added as he pulled out a photo of Mariah, holding an electric bass.

The raven looked at the picture closely, she had two full tattoo sleeves on both arms. "Eh she's whatever not unless you like girls that wear a lot of spikes on her clothes." He snickered.

Cash growled. "You think your girlfriend is way better than Faust Levin?!"

"Gwens waaaaay better than Faust." The raven said.

"What in the world is going on Kevin?" Levins girlfriend, Gwen appeared from behind and grabbed the photo from him. She wore a blue sweater under her white button shirt and a skirt with leggings and high heels. She has long orange hair with green eyes.

"Whoa Who is this girl?" Gwen asked.

"These idiot are saying that this is their idol, Mariah Faust." Kevin said.

"She looks so pretty to be honest." Gwen said she looked alittle closer of the picture. Her black long curly hair and blue eyes. Out of nowhere, someone came from behind Gwen. He had the same matching green eyes, possibly they're related. Next to him was a Japanese girl, peeking at the photo.

"She looks hot for a rockstar." He said.

"Are you serious Ben?!" Kevin said. Ben has brown hair and had a black shirt under his signature jacket that matches his eyes with blue jeans and converse.

"Well when you think about it, she looks really pretty." The girl said.

"You think so Julie? I mean take off the makeup and tattoos she can be a model." Gwen added. Julie nodded. She was friends with the Tennyson's and Levin. She was an avid tennis player and bobcut black hair and brown eyes. She wore a pink sweatshirt and a white skirt with white shoes.

Kevin got confused then annoyed but tried to stay calm.

"So when will she be coming by?" Kevin questioned.

"She said she would come over and we'll meet her at Mr. Smoothies." JT said.

"But I can give you the CD to her songs. Just check it out and maybe you'll get a chance to meet her." JT added and pulled out a CD from his backpack. Kevin sighed and grabbed the CD from him. "Fine but this better be worth it." Kevin said as he looked at the CD.

At school, Mariah was seen walking in the halls of her high school, usually by herself with her earphones. She wasn't friends with anyone since she was a loner and was not well respected towards her peers. The student body knew that her father was in prison for life for a murder that took place before she was even born. She had no one to talk beside her fans. One afternoon, she was getting her books out of her locker when a group of girls pushed her and dropped her books unpurpose. The girl snickered. All the student looked at them, hoping for a fight to break out.

"Are you gonna pick that Faust?" One girl said.

Mariah didn't respond and got to her knees and picked up her books. Then one of them spilled her coffee on her class and homework assiments.

"Oops, I'm sorry Faust, guess that was too sudden, like your dumbass father." She said.

Mariah looked at the group of girls and stared at their leader, Sarah Jones. The two have been rivals since first grade and always talking smack about her father, Johnny Faust.

"What did you say about my father?" Mariah demanded.

"Are you deaf? Your father should be put down for killing someone in the first place and you ofcourse are following in his footsteps, everyone believes you'll end up like your dad; a killer." Sarah commented, making her group giggle.

This made Mariah loose her cool for the last time, she had had it with Sarah's insults and this had to be stopped.

The raven turned around and tried to calm herself down then turned her attention to Sarah. Out of nowhere, she took a swing to Sarah's face and the two girls were on the floor with Mariah on top of the female bully, savagely pounding her face. The two were surrounded by the students; doing cat calls and bets who will win. Mariah then grabbed Sarah's head and kept hitting her against the floor.

Security came and the two girls were separated. Mariah wanted to keep fighting, she was struggling to break loose from the guard.

Later, Mariah was seen outside of the principles office. There was a heated argument between her mother and Sarah's lawyer mother, Martha. The princple tried to calm them both down.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT YOUR DAUGHTER JUST DID?!?!" Martha said.

"Ma'am, we will clearly investigate this matter, but in the report from the students. Sarah was the one that caused the fight, speaking profanity about Mariah's father." Principle Jones added.

Martha looked at Gretchen.

"I knew that your daughter will cause so much damanged towards this school and my daughter. I want this girl expelled!" Martha demanded.

The argument went on until she called by the nurse.

Mariah was seated down by on the health offices beds. The nurse pulled out the first aid kit and applied rubbing alcohol on the ravens fist. They were red and badly damaged them were wrapped with bandages.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Marah." The male nurse said as he applied the bandages.

"It's alright Dr. Howards. I kinda knew this was gonna happen." Mariah said.

Dr Howards was one of many facility workers who befriended the raven in the start of freshman year. He was a man in his 50s, grey hair, mustache and openly gay. Dr. Howard's finished the bandages. "There you go." He said.

"Thank you again Howard's." Mariah said as she picked up her bookbag with her spoiled assignments from the incident.

"Please remember to stay calm Mariah. Your mother is always worried about you everyday." He added.

Mariah nodded as she was about to head towards the door.

"Oh Mariah, I got a gift for you." Howard's said. The raven turned her head and appeared in front of her was a pure red rose. She got a hold of it in her hands.

"For goodluck And ofcourse." Dr Howards came from behind and placed a necklace shape as a butterfly with black and red stones.

"You'll do amazing things dear. Just concentrate on the good in you." Dr Howards smiled at the girl.

"Thank you Howards." She hugged the doctor and the doctor hugged back.

"Keep your head up." He added.

Mariah nodded and left towards the nurses door and left. She then hid the necklace in her shirt so nobody sees it as well the rose in bookbag. She sat outside of the principals office and waited for her mother.

 **Chapter 2 complete yay!**

 **It took awhile then expected**

 **Yes Mariah does have anger issues when it involves with her father, but she's managing it.**

 **I'll see you in the chapter**

 **Please rate and comment**

 **Peace out home dog!**

 **-AishaComa ;3**


	3. I’m Sorry

**After school, Gretchen has a talk to Mariah regarding to the incident at school. Meanwhile, Kevin listens to the CD that JT gave him.**

"YOU ARE SO LUCKY THAT THE PRINCIPLE DID NOT EXPELLED YOU FROM SCHOOL AND GAVE YOU TWO WEEKS SUSPENSION!!!" Gretchen was furious.

Mariah sat down on the couch with her arms crossed and did not give eye contact towards her mother.

"I'm sorry mom." She said in a sad tone.

"SORRY WILL NOT MAKE THINGS BETTER!! I TOLD YOU TO GO TO ANGER MANAGEMENT CLASS BUT YOU REFUSE TO GO!" Gretchen continues then sighs.

"It's like I don't know you anymore. You've become a stranger to me in this house. There's evidence that Sarah did cause the fight and you're lucky you don't have to pay for her medical bills." Gretchen sighs again and looked at her daughter.

"I'm going to bed. Goodnight." She said and left her daughter alone in the living room and hearing the door closed from behind.

Mariah sighs loudly and looked down her knuckles. They were wrapped in bandages with specks of dried blood. She then looked at a picture frame of her father on the coffee table.

 _What am I going to do daddy?_ She thought.

She thought about it. While hugging her knees, she soon realized that this life she's living isn't what she wanted. Ohio was just wasn't her place for her anymore. She wanted to leave and leave now. Mariah then pulled out a piece of paper from the coffee table and pen and started writing. After that she went into her room and started packing together her clothes and her price electric bass.

She then got ahold of some car keys in the living room and quietly opened the door and closed it. It was going to be the last time she'll ever seen her small two bedroom apartment and she raced down the stairs. She went into the garage and opened her black Dodge Challenger, a recent gift that some of the members of her fathers band gave her after getting her license. She placed the duffle bag in the car and started the car. As she drove through the exit of the garage. She looked at the apartment just one last time and sped off into the night. In the living room coffee table, a witten letter appeared, saying.

 _Dear Mom,_

 _I'm so sorry for the damaged I have done. I didn't mean to put you in this type of stress. The fight wasn't meant for you, it was for dad. When you told me stories about daddy about being in a band and him living the dream. I wanted that, I wanted to be like him. But his dreams were shattered after he murdered someone on stage. Daddy will never see daylight again because of this. So I've decided to continue his dream. Once you finish this letter, I'm already gone. I love you mom and you're always in my heart. Take care._

 _Love, your daughter, Mariah._

Mariah was in the intersection towards Bellwood. She then stopped on the edge of the road to make a call. JT, she dialed the number and heard it ring.

"Hello?" A voice said.

"Hey JT, sorry for calling you late." Mariah said.

JT was sound asleep until his phone rang and picked it up.

"No... it's ok.. what's going on?" JT said with a yawn.

"Well, I'm heading to Bellwood right now, it'll take me til morning to get there. I'll meet you and Cash at the Mr. Smoothies if that's alright." She said.

"Oh sure! Can't wait to meet you in person." JT said with excitement.

"Alright, goodnight." She hung up her phone then opened the passenger window and threw her phone in the freeway. Hoping no one will track her or call her then sped off into the night.

In a local garage late at night, Kevin Levin was fixing up his car. While fixing, he was listening to Mariah Faust songs that JT gave him.

 _Keeps pulling me under_

 _When the waves come down_

 _I can't come up forever_

 _Keeps pulling me under_

 _When I close my eyes_

 _It's all that I can be_

 _Keeps pulling me under_

 _Let the rain come down_

 _Wash away the fear_

 _Keeps pulling me under_

 _Let the rain come down_

 _And wash away_

 _Wash away our fear_

 _Yeah!_

Then the guitar solo came in. Kevin did find the songs very interesting and Mariah's voice hit the spot. He then sang along.

 _I swear this time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _This time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

 _I'm standing proud_

 _We sing it out_

 _The legion of the underground_

 _This time is gonna be the last one_

 _Gonna be the last one_

 _Oh woah oh_

He continued listening to them until he finished fixing his car and went to bed for the night.

 **Song was used is from the new black veil brides album; "Vale" "The Last One" And in the previous chapter, song "Let him burn" by The Relentless from the motion picture, American Satan.**

 **Comment and tell me what you think.**

 **Please and Thank you**

 **And Merry Christmas**

 **-AishaComa ;3**


	4. Bellwood

**Mariah Faust has finally came to Bellwood and met two of her biggest fans, along with some new faces.**

Mariah finally made to her destination; Bellwood. As she exited out the freeway. She started her search for the famous Mr. Smoothies. Bellwood was a small town where she came from, it was like her hometown in Ohio. As she kept driving, she saw a large sign of what looked like a cup, holding a cup with big words 'Mr. Smoothie.' This was her destination up ahead. As she pulled up into the parking lot with the volume up, she saw a lot of kids around her age, but she didn't see anyone with no piercings or tattoos. This would make Mariah look like a sore thumb. She took some deep breathes and got out of her car slowly. It was then some teens saw the girl out of her car, revealing herself. Mariah showed herself to the teens at the local smoothie place. She was seen in her loose black crop top, showing her belly and piercing. She wore her black skinny jeans with her combat boots. Around her waist was a red flannel. On her right arm, her whole arm was tatted with a large spider web and red roses around her arm and on her left arm, it was a black and white tattoo sleeve; from the top of her shoulder and to her wrist, had a compass under the compass has a old medieval ship and under the ship was an octopus in the sea. She had two spider bites under her lips and studded nose piercing on the right side of her nose. Under her jeans had a large tattoo of a black widow on the right side of her inner hip. She leaned against her car and waited for possibly JT or Cash to meet her since she had decided to meet them. While waiting, she turned up the volume from her car and listened to some music.

 _Take him out back_

 _Take him out back_

 _Take him out back_

 _I'm not too sure what I'm supposed to do with this_

 _These hands, this mind, this instability_

 _From a cage I created, to a hell that heaven made_

 _Can't let go of the hatred cause I love the way it tastes_

 _Take him out back_

 _I wouldn't take back a moment_

 _Not one miserable moment_

 _I'll give it all 'til there's nothing_

 _I'd walk into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _I'd walk into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _I've come to terms with the fact I'll never change_

 _And that's just fine, I find solace in the pain_

 _I don't mind the darkness, it's easy on the eyes_

 _I'm praying for something to make me feel alive_

 _I wouldn't take back a moment_

 _Not one miserable moment_

 _I'll give it all 'til there's nothing_

 _I'd walk into the fire_

Mariah used her fingers, imitating like she was playing the drums.

 _Into the fire_

 _I'd walk into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _The fire_

 _I'm a paranoid, sycophant_

 _Masochistic dilettante..._

 _Narcissistic elephant in the room_

 _I'm the end of the world_

 _Thinning the herd_

 _The all around outta my mind, fucking absurd_

 _I am gone_

 _I am gone_

 _I wouldn't take back a moment_

 _I'd walk into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _I'd walk into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _Into the fire_

 _Fire_

 _Take him out back_

As she was relaxing by her car, waiting and the song repeated. She was tapped on the shoulder. She turned her head, some of her long locks of her black wavey hair got into her face and on her chest, her blue eyes started to sparkle. Cash was the one who tapped on her shoulder, he started blushing as he saw the beauty of Mariah, her eyes.

"Yes?" Mariah said.

"M-Mariah?" Cash said in a nervous tone.

The raven blinks. "Cash." Then she looked at JT from behind who was carrying a tray of smoothies. "JT." She winks. This made JT drop the tray, spilling the content from the cups and onto the floor.

Cash then screamed in cheer and hugged the raven girl. Making her giggle and hugged her number one fan. JT came from behind and hugged as well. Making him laugh with glee. All the teens stared at the three hugging one another until Kevin, Gwen, Ben and Julie pulled up next to Mariah's car. Kevin was the first to get out. He only concentrated on the Challenger, looking how dirty it was.

Gwen then exited out of car, along Ben and Julie. Kevin then looked at the group hugging one another and Mariah stared at Kevin with her Baby blue eyes. This made Kevin blush insanely. The two boys let go of the hug and stared at Levin and the group.

"So.. you're Mariah Faust? Never thought you look good in person especially with them pretty blue eyes." Kevin said.

This made Mariah blush. "Well, thanks I guess. Some people believe they're fake." She said.

"Mariah Faust?" Gwen came from behind Kevin.

"Yes?" Mariah said confused.

"Welcome to Bellwood." She pulled out her hand. Mariah pulled hers out and shook hers.

"Your fans told us you'd be coming, never thought you looked pretty in person." Gwen pointed out.

"Thank you for the greeting." Mariah smiled.

"Are those tattoos..real?" Julie Yamamoto point it.

"Ofcourse they are. It took time to get them done but it was worth. Still planning to get more soon." Mariah explained.

"And the piercings?" Ben said.

She pulled up her shirt, revealing her belly and her navel pierced. The piercing went through the top of her navel and through. There it had a heart shape jewel. On the side of her inner hip lied a large black widow spider, making it look realistic. As she pulled down her shirt, she pointed out her piercings.

"Two snake bites." She pointed out on her bottom lip. Black studded piercings.

"A nose stud piercing." She pointed on the right side of the nose, showing a jewel like studd.

"And ofcourse My favorite." She pulled out her tongue, revealing a piercing. The tongue piercing has two balls on both sides of her tongue. One red and one black. Mariah pulled back her tongue.

"So what do guys think?" Mariah questioned with a smile.

The gang looked at her in shock and confussion with so much tattoos and piercings around her body.

"Very interesting. By the way, what happened to your knuckles?" Kevin pointed out.

 **Will Mariah explained how she got her knuckles injured in the first place?**

 **Song used was "Into the Fire" by Asking Alexandria**

 **Give me ideas and your opinions about what will happen in the story**

 **Thank you and again Merry Christmas**

 **-AishaComa ;3**


	5. Leo Donovan

Mariah looked at her knuckles. They were dirty and hadn't been clean properly, most likely an infection will come.

"Oh this, I had a fight with some girl who was talking shit about my father." She said.

"Oh well, maybe you should go get them check out come on. We'll take you to a hospital. They look really bad." Gwen told the raven.

"Uh sure thank you for your concern." The raven said. "We'll take Kevin's car. Ben and the others will watch your ride." Gwen continued.

Mariah pulled out her keys out of her pocket and passed it to Ben Tennyson.

"Take care of him." Mariah said as she winked at him, making the brunette blush.

As Julie and Gwen entered into the back seats, Mariah entered on the passenger seat while Kevin got into the drivers seat. As the car pulled out of parking lot. Mariah gave the 3 boys a blow kiss, winking while the car sped off and onward to the hospital.

This made Ben blush while Cash and JT stare with awe. Ben turned his head towards his attention of Mariah car.

 _Take care of him huh?_ Ben thought.

"Wow, look at that baby!" Cash said in excitement. JT was dusting off the dirt of the Challenger.

"How did she afford it?" Ben said.

"It was a gift from her fathers band. When she got her license, they put together this baby and gave it to her - hold on what is that?" Cash notice something in between the car seat. What he pulled out was a Smith Wesson Model 500 revolver. This made Cash gasp.

"I-is that a gun?" JT said. Ben looked in horror when he saw the gun that was in Mariah's car, but was it registered to her?

"OUCH!!" Mariah said as she grunted her teeth. The doctors were applying alcohol on her knuckles. X-ray show that no dislocation on either knuckles nor fracture. After the Sutures were put in place. The doctor wrapped them up with bandages.

"Take it easy if you like to continue playing you instrument.. nor fist fighting." The doctor said. This made Mariah chuckle in embarrassment. "Sure doctor." She said in a positive tone. He smiled and left the room.

Mariah looked at her knuckles. So much as changed since leaving Ohio. As she exited out of room, the three teens were in the waiting room.

"How'd it go?" Julie said with a smile.

"Got it take it easy with the fighting if I wanna continue to play." She said chuckling.

"Well look who it is?" A British voice was heard from behind. Mariah turned her head and saw a familiar face. The man had short brown hair. He wore a white t-shirt and black pants, his body was crawling with tattoos.

"Leo?" She said. The man smiled. He was in his late 40s.

Mariah squealed with joy and run towards the man, jumped on him and hugged him.

"Hey baby girl." Leo said and hugged the raven back, kissing her cheek.

Mariah let go of the hug.

"Oh my god Leo, it's been awhile, what are you doing here in Bellwood?" She asked.

"I should ask you the same thing." Leo said.

This made Mariah pause for moment until Gwen, Julie and Kevin came towards the two.

"Do I wanna know these people are Mariah?" Leo said.

She looked from behind and saw the three teens.

"Oh Leo, these are Kevin, Gwen and Julie, they insisted I come here to well..." she showed him her knuckles.

Leo sighed and looked at the three teens.

"Please watch her, she has a very mean temper."

All three nodded.

"And Mariah." He pulled out a framed photograph from his backpack.

"Your mother wanted to give you this." She handed the frame to the female raven. It was a picture of her father, Johnny Faust, in his prison uniform, holding an infant Mariah. The three teens looked with curiosity.

The raven hugged the former guitarist. "I miss him everyday Leo. Thank you." She said softly. Leo hugged the girl back.

"Call your mum when you get the chance." He said and kisses her forehead, smiling and left the hospital.

Mariah looked at the photograph, her eyes were getting glassy until Gwen tapped on her shoulder.

"Mariah, who's the person in the photo?" Gwen said.

Mariah looked at her then Julie and Kevin then sigh.

"The man in the picture is my father, Johnny Faust and the baby is me. My father is serving life in prison without parole." This made the three teens more curious about her father.


End file.
